Missed Connection
July 12, 2018 September 3, 2018 September 20, 2018 October 1, 2018 October 3, 2018 October 5, 2018 October 5, 2018 October 6, 2018 November 7, 2018 November 12, 2018 November 15, 2018}} |viewers = 1.23 million}} "Missed Connection" is the seventeenth episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-eighteenth episode of The Loud House. Plot Lori and Bobby worry that dating long-distance is causing them to lose their connection. Synopsis Lori is prepared to have her daily conversation with Bobby. When she calls up Bobby, he is unable to answer, due to being preoccupied cleaning up after the freezer malfunctions. After getting Lalo to clean up the remaining mess, Bobby tries to call Lori back, but she is too preoccupied about a snake in her sock drawer (because to Lana). When Lori tries to call Bobby again, he successfully picks up, and the two attempt to begin their conversation. However, due to a few misunderstandings, the two end up having a really awkward conversation, and when they hang up, Lori and Bobby fear that dating long distance isn't working out for them. However, with encouragement from their family, Lori and Bobby decide to do something for one another to show that they truly care for each other. Bobby attempts to have a heart-shaped pizza ordered for Lori, but Lana and Lola, who answer the door when the pizza arrives, eat it themselves (after they think it's supposed to be butt-shaped). Lori attempts to have a newspaper headliner highlight their relationship, but when it's delivered to the bodega, Hector, not being fond of newspapers (and more into gossip) tosses the paper away (whereupon Sergio poops on it). When Lori and Bobby think that their signs of affection didn't work, they attempt to try harder. Bobby records himself on a normal day at the bodega, places the video into a flash drive, and is prepared to mail it off. However, when Bobby exits his room to get a stamp, Carl, who still has the hots for Lori, switches Bobby's flash drive with his own, which contains Carl (poorly) trying to swoon Lori with a song on his guitar. Bobby calls up Lori, and Lori suggests that they try virtual dating, where they watch the same movie together while talking on the phone. However, the video the two watch aren't synced with each other. When the two decide to end the virtual date, Lori and Bobby realize that they need to be together if they want their relationship to succeed. The next day, Lori heads to the bodega, while Bobby heads to the Loud House. After arriving to their intended destinations, the two realize that they're at each other's houses, and Lori decides to head back, where she successfully meets up with Bobby. Lori and Bobby attempt to fix their relationship by doing some romantic activities. Bobby tries to recreate the first time he met Lori at the high school, but since it's Saturday, the school is locked. Lori attempts to have a romantic hot air balloon ride, but the hot air balloon operator leaves without them. The two try get a lunch at Jean Juan's French Mex buffet (the location of their first date), but the restaurant is closed due to health code violations. Lori and Bobby attempt to eat at a restaurant called Dark Side of the Spoon. Since it's pitch black in the restaurant, the two quickly get kicked out after causing trouble by accidentally setting off the sprinklers. Lori and Bobby attempt to get their food at Flip's Food & Fuel, but after bumping into each other, and spilling their food, the two break down, declaring that they have to let go. Ten minutes after they leave, Bobby calls up Lori, and says that he's locked in the bathroom, and the doorknob breaks off after Flip attempts to open the door himself. At nighttime, Lori says that she has called the fire department, and they're on their way. While they wait, Lori and Bobby end up having a nice conversation, and discover that all their constant worrying made them realize that their love for each other hasn't changed at all. At that moment, the firemen arrive, get Bobby out of the bathroom, and offers to drive the two back home. Cast *Catherine Taber as Lori / Diner #1 *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. / Hot Air Balloon Operator *Jill Talley as Rita *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne *John DiMaggio as Flip / Fireman *Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos / Sergio / Ad Voice *Alex Cazares as Carl / Delivery Girl *Ruben Garfias as Hector *Roxana Ortega as Frida Maria, Rosa, Carlota, CJ, and Carlitos have no lines in this episode. Trivia *This is the first episode since "Funny Business"/"Snow Bored" to air in a country before the U.S. In this case, it aired in Australia and New Zealand first. *This episode reveals that Bobby has claustrophobia, which is the fear of confined/small places. *According to Rita and Lynn Sr., they had to separate for a month at one point in their marriage, because the latter had . *This episode marks the demise of Jean Juan's French Mex, as it is revealed to have been shut down due to health issues. *'Innuendo': While Lana and Lola are eating the heart-shaped pizza, Lana remarks that she "likes butt". *This is the first time Maria, Rosa, Calota, CJ, and Carlitos appear without any lines of dialogue. **In this episode, the five non-speaking Casagrande family members only appear after Frida says "But it is ours!" *The fireman at the end of the episode sounds like Mr. Grouse. Coincidentally, both characters are voiced by John DiMaggio. References *''Missed Connection'' - The title of this episode is a type of personal advertisement which arises after two people meet, but are too shy or otherwise unable to exchange contact details. *'' '' - The restaurant Lori and Bobby go to after finding out that Jean Juan's is closed, Dark Side of the Spoon, has a name and appearance extremely similar to Pink Floyd's most famous album. *'' '' - Carl's video is similar to T.K.O.'s video in "KO's Video Channel". (The part where they screamed "mom") Errors *In the Romanian dub, Carlos' line "Don't worry, Bobby, you know your aunt and I were long distance sweethearts while she was in art school." is muted. Running Gags *Lori and Bobby trying to keep contact with each other. *Lori and Bobby failing to have a romantic date. *Lori spoiling a film she watched. *Whenever Lori and Bobby tried to send something to each other, it gets intercepted by someone else. *A split screen appearing when they try to reconnect. es:Conexión Perdida id:Missed Connection